honge juda na hum
by Guddi abhirika fan
Summary: it is abhirika story
1. Chapter 1

Abhi: kyu aaye ho yaha tarika chali jao yaha se

Taru: lekin abhi hua kya hai Abhi: mai tumhe vajah batana jaroori nahi samajta

Taru: lekin mai jaan na chahti hu ki aise kya kya maine jisse tumhe gussa aa raha hai mujh par

Abhi: chali jao tarika mere aakhon ke saamne se

Taru: jab tak mere savalon ka jawwb nahi milta mai yaha se kahi jaoon gi

Abhi: thik hai mai hechala jata hu saying this he went out and closes the door very harshly

Taru is crying and thinks about their sweet memories

* tarika jee aaj aap badi khoobsoorat lag rahi hai*

*Agar doctor ho to tarika jee jaise*

*Tarika jee aap genius hai case solve kardiya aapne*

* aap aur ai ek he tarike ke sochte jai*

Outside:

Abhi: i am sorry tarika mujhe maaf kardena and he went from there

Her tarika:

Taru crying: kyu kia tumne abhijeet aisa kyu aaye ho tum mere jindegi me aur ab jaa rahe ho

tarika slept cryingly

Next day

All came to beuro except abhi

Freddy: daya sir abhijeet sir ab tak kyu nahi aaye

Daya: aajayega freddy chinta mat karo

After sometime abhijeet came and his eyes were swollen due to lot of crying

Daya with concern : kya hua abhijeet tum thik to ho na

Abhi: haa yaar mai thik hu

Saying this he went inside

Should i continue

Pls review


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to all my reviewers

Continue:

Daya:- kuch to hua hai mujhe abhi abhi se baat karna he hoga

After some time abhi got a phone and left the bureau. Daya followed abhi.

Abhi went to a place

Abhi: kya hua hai

Lady: jo hamne socha tha vahi hua hai

Abhi: matlab

Lady: matlab ki...

Daya: abhi yaha kyu aaya hai mujhe pata karna he hoga

Next day daya went to abhi' s house

After searching he got some papers

Daya: ye nahi ho sakta

Ye sach nahi hai

Some body came to the house

Abhi: daya tum yaha kya kar rahe ho

Daya: ye sab kuch kya hai abhi

Abhi: ye sach hai daya

Daya hugged abhi: boss boldo ke ye sab juth hai

Abhi crying: ye sab sach hai daya

Daya: tum chinta mat karo mai tumhe kuch nahi hone dunga

Abhi: daya tum mujh se wada karo ki tum kisi se kuch nahi kahogi

Daya: tarika ko iske baare me batana chahiye

Abhi: nahi daya wo toot jayegi

Daya: theek hai

Here tarika: kuch to hua hoga ki abhi aisa kar raha hai

Suddenly her eyes fell on her ring

*Flash back*  
Abhi called tarika.

Tarika: hello

Abhi: aah! Tarika

Tarika: abhi k..kya hua hai tumhe

Abhi: t...tum jalde se blue moon restaurant aajao

Taru: mai abhi aati hu

Tarika reached there fastly

Taru: abhi kaha ho tum

She saw some blood and got frightened

She went inside and was shocked

There was rose petals on the ground, heart shaped balloons every where

Abhi came in front and sat on his knee:

Mujhe tumse kuch kehna hai

Tarika above wispher: kaho

Abhi: mai tumhe bohat saalo se ek baat kehna chahta hu lekin himmat nahi kar paya mai aaj tumse kehna chahta hu tarika ki

I... I...I love u

Kya tum mere is adhoori zindagi ko poora karoge

Tarika had tears in her eyes

She was on cloud nine after hearing this

Abhi: tarika yaar jawab dona mere gutno me dard ho raha hai

Taru : haan mai tumse shaadi karungi and she blushes

Abhi kept ring on her finger and hugged her tightly

Abhi: Chalo tarika

Taru: kaha

Abhi: chalo to sahi He took her to dining table

She was surprised to see all her favorite

And they ate dinner happily

Abhi: dance

Taru : sure

A soft music was playing on

Abhi kept his hand on her waist she kept her hand on his shoulder

Taru blushed by seeing their close ness

After song abhi moved closer to her slowly kissed on her fore Head

Taru blushed

Again he kissed on her cheeks she hid her face on his chest

He then kissed on her nape

He slowly lifted her face and slowly kissed on her lips

They both broke out due to need of oxygen

Tarika blushed badly and hid her face on his stomach abhi just smiled

*Flashback ends*

Taru: aise kya wajah hai abhi mai pata karke he rahungi

How is this guys pls review

Some guest requested me to write long abhirika and i will update it soon

Thank you 


	3. Chapter 3

Thaks for ur reviews

Continue

Daya to himself: mai aise chup chap nahi baith sakta... mai salunkhe saab se baat karunga wo is ka solution batayenge

He called salunkhe sir to home and said every thing to him

Salunkhe with tears: maine sapne me bhi nahi socha ki abhi ke sath aisa hoga

Suddenly abhi came

Abhi: salunkhe saab aap yaha aur a..aap ro kyu rahe hai

Salunkhe: mujhe sab kuch pata chal chuka hai abhijeet

Abhi: daya maine tumse kaha tha na kisi ko kuch mat batana

Sir aa...aap kisi ko bhi kuch math bataana khaas kar tarika ko

Salunkhe: nahi abhi tum galat kar rahe hame tarika ki sab kuch sach sach batadena chahiye

Abhi: mai kaise bataunga sir ki mujhe brain tumor hai aur vo bhi 4 th stage . vo toot jayegi sir. Mai tarika ko pata chalne nahi dunga

Salunkhe: lekin kab tak

Abhi: jab tak mai theek nahi hojaunga

Daya: chinta mat karo abhi tumhe kuch nahi hoga

Salunkhe: haan mera ek dost hai jo aise cases dekhta hai mai usse baat karunga

Abhi: lekin sir iss sab bohat kharcha ho jayega mai nahi chahta hu ki mere liye itna kharcha ho

Daya: paagal hogaye ho kya abhi . tum aisa kyu soch rahe ho hame tumhari jaan bohat keemti hai

Abhi was about to say something when daya interrupted - chup ek shabd nahi

Abhi: lekin daya tarika ko kuch pata chala to

Salunkhe: tarika ko kuch nahi pata chalega Mere paas iska solution hai

Abhi: kya

Dr sal: wo tarika ki behen ka engagement hai to mai usse bhej dunga

Aur jab tak wo aayegi tumhara operation ho chuka hoga

Abhi: haan sir yehi theek hai

Dr sal: aur ek baat abhijeet

Abhi: kya dr saab

Dr sal: tarika tumhare vajah pareshan vaada karo ki tumhare theek hote he tum tarika ko mana loge

Abhi: mai aapse vada karta hu sir ki sab kuch theek kar dunga

Dr sal: theek hai mai chalta

Daya: dr sab operation kab hoga

Dr sal: mai tumhe shaam ko bataunga aur Tarika ko delhi unke mummy papa ke paas bhej dunga

Abhi: thank you dr sab

Dr salunkhe smiled : apna khayal rakh na

At evening dr sal called daya and said that operation will be after two days

Next day fl lab:

Dr sal: tarika tumhe apne behen ki mangi me jana chahiye

Taru: nai sir vo

Drsal: kya hua tarika

Taru: sir vo abhi kuch hua

Dr sal acted like he knows nothing: kya hua

Taru: vo mujh se bohat naraz hai mujhse theek tarike se baat bhi nahi kar raha hai Pata nai usse kya hua

Dr sal: sab theek hi jayega tarika tum delhi jake aajao mai sab kuch theek kardunga

Tarika thought: salunkhe sir ko kuch to pata hai par mai kaise pata karun

Dr sal : ab jyada mai socho jaldi niklo

He sent her to delhi

To be continued

Ye mat Sochiye ki kahani jaldi hojaye gi

Agla chapter me ek twist hai

Guys mai next jaroor ek lamba abhirika likhungi vo bhi current track per

Pls r and r 


	4. Chapter 4

Continue

Afterwards two days

Daya: dr saab operation ki puri tayyari ho gayi kya

Dr sal: ha daya maine saari tayyari karli hai

Bus operation theek se hojaye aur abhi sahi salamat ho

Daya: ha dr sàb sab kuch theek ho jayega

Suddenly some body came

Lady: kya hua hai abhijeet sir ko

Daya: purvi tum yaha

Purvi : mai aapko kal se dekha ki aap pareshan hai aur Maine aaka peecha kia

Aap hospital me hospital me kyu hai

Crying - kuch hua hai kya abhijet sir ko

Daya: purvi kuch nahi hua hai abhijeet ko tum chinta math karo

Purvi: kuch to hua hai mai abhi acp sir ko phone karti hu

Daya: nahi purvi mai tumhe sab batata hu lekin tum acp sir se kuch mat kehna

Daya said everything to her

Daya: purvi tum pls acp sir se kuch math kehna

Before he could say any thing dr called And daya went to talk with dr

Purvi got a call and she went aside and received the call

After two hours

Daya: pata nai ye operation kab tab chalta rahega

Mujhe bohat tension ho rahi hai

Dr sal patting his back : chinta mat karo sab theek ho jayega Kehte hai na sabr ka fal( fruit) meetha ho ta hai

A man from behind:kya hua hai abhijeet ko

They were shocked to see the person

Daya: acp sir aap yaha

Aap yaha kaise

Acp: tum ne ye sab mujhe batana zaroori nahi samjha

Daya: nahi sir aisi baat nahi

Acp angrily: bas daya ek aur shabd nahi to salunkhe - tu bhi mujhe batana zaroori nahi samjha kya

Dr sal trying to console: yaar aise baat nahi

Acp out control: to phir kaise baat hai

Daya: sir aap shaant ho jayiye is waqt ladne se kuch nahi hoga

Aap dua kijiye ki abhi ka operation theek se ho

After long 6 hours dr came and said that operation was success and they can meet him after 24 hours

After 24 hours:

Abhi gained his consciousness and was happy to see his cid family

Acp patting his head : tum theek ho na

Abhi: ha sir mai theek hu

Jab tak aapke dua hai na mujhe kuch nahi ho sakta

Aur sir mai maineye baat aapse chupayi isliy mujhe maaf kijiye

Acp:nahi abhi tumje maafi maang ne ki zaroorat mahi hai

Every one were happy to see their abhijeet sir back

Abhi was also too delighted to see them but he was missing his beloved one

He wanted to see her he is missing jer her a lot

As god listened him

Some one called him: abhi

Abhi was shocked

Flashback

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

Continue

All looked at the door side

Abhi was shocked and surprised to see his love and was very happy to see her. A feeling of guilt also pressing his heart that he did not said any thing to his love

Once again voice came : abhi

Yes, his love tarika was standing there

Abhi:arey tarika jee aap yaha

Taru teary: abhi tum theek hona

Abhi: haan tarika jee mai bilkul theek hu

Daya :mujhe lagta hai hame in dono ko akele chod na chahiye

All of them went out side

Taru came and sat beside him but she did not say or talk any thing

Abhi tried to talk but but she gave a angry look

Abhi: taru

I am soory

Tarika again gave a glare .she kept hee head down and looking at the bed

Abhi cannot bear this silence: taru tum mujhe kuch bhi saza dedo par mujh se naraz mat raho

Tarika looked up Abhi saw tears in her eyes

Abhi: taru please tum ro math mai tumhe rote hue nahi dekh sakta

He tried to get up he got a pain in his head

Taru got up with concern : abhi tum theek ho na tumhe uth ne ki kya zaroorat...

She is going on scolding him and here abhi is lost in her beautiful eyes those eyes which he cannot see with tears and those eyes which always support him

Taru saw this and said: kya dekh rahe ho

Abhi dreamily: tumhari aakhe

Taru blushed and sat again

Taru also wanted to forgive him but she felt very hurt that his love didn't say any thing about his tumor

Taru mind : itni aasani se maaf nahi karungi

Abhi also understand and he murmur: dekh te hai tarika jee aap hamse kitni der naraz rahenge

Taru: kuch kaha tumne

Abhi loudly: haan wo ...wo...and voice become slow - kuch nahi

Wo tumne mujhe maaf kia na

Taru: nahi

Abhi: ab maaf bhi kardona

Taru nodded no

Abhi tried to get up again aah! Sound came from his mouth

Taru again came near to him and making him sleep - tumse kisne kaha uth ne keliye

Abhi: tum pehle ye kehdo ki tumne mujhe maaf kardiya

Taru trying to change the topic : dr ne kaha ki tumhe aaram karna chahiye

Abhi: tum pehle mere ye kaho ki tumne mujhe maaf kardiya

TAru: nahi

Abhi: nahi and he again tried to sit again aah! Sound came from his mouth

Taru cannot bear his pain: haan maine tumhe maaf kardiya ab to aaram karlo

Abhi: theek hai

Suddenly taru hugged him and said please abhi tum mujhe chod ke kahe mat jana

Tears were forming in her eyes Abhi saw this and broke the hug and wiped her tears

Abhi: ssh! Tum rona mat . mai tumhe chod kar kahi nahi jaunga theek hai

Taru: theek hai

Abhi: tarika jee sirf theek hai kaam nahi chalega aap ko ek pyari si smile deni padegi

Now tarika smiled

After some time nurse brought the food and taru made him to eat

She slowly took the spoon of soup she blowed it and feed him

Abhi thought that he was blessed and thanked god for giving tarika in his life

After eating taru kept her hand in his

Abhi: taru ek baat batao

Taru: ha pucho

Abhi: tumse kisne jaha ki mai yaha hu

Taru: wo purvi ne

Mai sab ko matlab aap ko daya ko salunkhe sir ko kabse call kar rahi thi lekin lag hi nahi raha the

Isliye maine purvi ko call kia aur usne mujhe sab kuch bata dia

Abhi: acha ab to thanks purvi ko kehna chahiye

Taru: kyu

Abhi: arre usi ke vajah se to mere jaan wapis ayi

Taru : acha theek hai ab tumhw so jana chahiye

Abhi: thodi der baat karte hai na

Taru: bilkul nahi kal subah baat karte hai ab sojao

And they both slept

At mid night daya came and saw that tarika' s head on abhi' s bed they were sleeping holding each others hand

Daya smiled : chalo acha hai in love birds ko akela chod dete hai and he went from there

At morning in hospital

Taru opened her eyes and saw abhi sleeping peacefully

Abhi also opened his eyes : good morning tarika jee

Taru: good morning

Some body from behind good morning

Abhirika saw daya behind

Daya: disturb karne ke liye sorry

Wo to tarika -tum jaakar fresh hokar aajao mai tab tak abhi ke paas rukta hu

Taru: theek hai mai chalti hu to abhi apna khayal rakh na saying this she went away

Daya came and sat beside him: boss mujhe lagta hai tumhe aage badhna chahiye

Abhi: matlab

Daya: abhi tumhe na tarika shadi karna chahiye

Abhi blushing: daya ye tum kya keh rahe ho

Daya: mai sahi keh raha hu ab tumhari shadi hogi abhi aur isi waqt

Abhi: lekin daya

Daya: ek dum chup tum ye batao ki tum tarika se shadi karna chahte ho ya nahi

Abhi: haan

Daya: ab jo bhi karunga mai he karunga

Daya went out side and made some call

After an hour taru came to hospital and was shocked

The hospital was beautifully decorated with flowers and she went to abhi' s room it was also beautifully decorated but abhi was missing

Taru called : abhi

Abhi came from behind : tarika

Mai tumse bohat pyaar karta hu

Kitna kahe to mai nahi keh sakta

Lekin ye zaroor keh sakta hu ki mai tumse pyaar karta tha, karta hu, aur karta rahunga jab tak hai jaan

Kya tum mujhse shadi karoge

Taru had tears in her eyes she was on cloud9 to hear this from him

She went near him and hugged him tightly And said: i love u abhi

Mai ...mai tumse shadi karungi

Some one cleared throught from behind it was dàya

Daya: yaar tum dono shadi ke baad romance karlena

Abhirika broke from hug

They got married in the hospital itself

Daya dropped of them in front of abhirika house

Tarika went inside and abhi was also about to leave daya called abhi

Daya: yaar abhijeet ye mat bhoolna ki tumhara ghav abhi bhi theek nahi hua hai

Saying this he drove off

Abhi smiled and went inside

He saw tarika preparing food he came and hugged her from back

Taru blushing : abhi chodo na kya kar rahe ho

Abhi kissed her back He turned her and kissed on her fore head then cheeks and was about to kiss her lips she pushed him and ran inside bed room

Abhi went behind her and took her hand in his

Taru was blushing and tried to change the topic: abhi chalo na khana khate hai

Abhi : theek hai chalo

Taru brought soup for him

Abhi dramatically : taru mujhe soup nahi chahiyee

Taru: abhi sirf thode din jab tum theek hojaoge mai tumhe tumhara man pasand khana kilaungi

Saying this they fed each other

*At night in the bedroom*

Taru : abhi tum dawai le lo na and gave medicine also

They both sat on the bed

Abhi: taru tum mujhe kabhi naji chod ke jaoge na

Taru: nahi abhi mai timhe chod ke kabhi nahi jaungi aur tum bhi mujh se wada karo ki tum bhi mujhe chod ke nahi jaoge

Abhi: wada and he blocked his lips with her

After some time they broke and they hugged each other

In the night two bodies became one soul They lived happy ever

* The end *

So guys how is this

I think it was boring but pls bear with me

Sorry for spelling mistakes

Khushi: aapne kaha ki ap ke paas ek plot aap use review me batao mai zaroor likhungi

Will be back soon with abhirika

Pls r and r

Thanks for those who reviewed Tckr 


End file.
